Fortune Mirror
by kapal kertas
Summary: Ia menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir, sembari sesekali menatap cermin pagi yang kini memantulkan bayangan dirinya tengah berdiri di kamar dengan kesunyian yang terasa begitu... ganjil. P3P: Kaori N. x Ryoji M. Possible minor spoilers at 31/12.


**Fortune Mirror**

Even it didn't have any scratch, that perfect gesture still can turned you down…

A Persona 3 Portable fanfic

Spotlight Kaori N. & Ryoji M.

**Warning: Contain M****ino****r SPOILERS**

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable © ATLUS

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

_You have the strength to defy fate, yet you turned it down_

_It's the same as the Fortune Mirror reflects for you_

_At the last second you couldn't decide what best to do_

_And that's the last thing you would moarning about_

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

Cermin yang sempurna, tanpa cacat, adalah cermin yang tidak akan pernah berbohong.

Bila menghadapnya, maka pantulan _dirimu_lah yang terlihat dari seberang.

Ini adalah sebuah kebenaran yang mutlak.

Ia seirama denganmu, mengucapkan apa yang ingin kau dengar, melakukan apa yang ingin kau lihat.

Sebuah dunia yang sempurna.

Tak ada argumen ataupun perselisihan, karena yang ada hanya kau, dan kau seorang.

Semua pemikiranmu, semua emosimu, semua ritme hidupmu—bergerak secara konstan.

Aliran darahmu tidak akan pernah bergolak dan mengalir deras, ia hanya sanggup mengalir dengan tenang, hanyut, tanpa halangan.

Dan ketika ia berdiri di hadapanmu, secara naluri kau tahu kau ingin memilikinya untuk memenuhi dirimu, yang kau sadari bahwa sebagian sudah teruapkan seiring nafas hidup yang kau hembuskan—semua atas perbuatanmu sendiri.

Dan saat kau sadar akan hal itu kau bersusah payah untuk mengekangnya kembali dalam dirimu, membatasi dunianya dengan cara yang halus, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga tiba saatnya kau mendekapnya, menjadi satu – satunya sosok yang menentukan nasibnya.

Kau menggenggam erat pistol itu dengan tangan kananmu—yang kau tahu sudah mulai meneteskan keringat dingin, dan bersiap untuk menembaknya.

Benar, sebagaimanapun tubuhmu terpaku enggan serta dengan cara sekotor apapun, kau tidak akan membiarkan ia dimiliki oleh seorangpun.

Kau yakin karena ia adalah _dirimu_.

Kau tahu, bahwa tidak menjaganya adalah satu – satunya hal yang tidak akan pernah kau lakukan.

Ia adalah _dirimu_, yang kau lihat dari seberang cermin yang sempurna.

Namun seiring kau mengarahkan mulut pistol itu ke jantungnya, kau menutup matamu begitu erat. Nafasmu memburu dan tak terasa, air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah kau teteskan, mengalir hangat di kedua belah pipimu.

Dengan suara sengau kau berbisik pada _dirimu_ di balik cermin itu, bahwa kau tidak sanggup mengikuti hasratmu untuk membunuhnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya,

Kau menolak dunia kesempurnaan yang selama ini kau dekap, yang telah _dirimu_ tawarkan padamu di malam bulan purnama itu.

Ia pun mendongak saat kau menunduk.

Di lingkaran kata kehidupan sempurna yang selalu mengiringi langkahmu, kau berusaha lari, sedangkan _dirimu_ yang lain ingin balik mengekangmu.

Kali ini kau begitu lemah di hadapannya yang keras kepala.

Kau ingin dia hidup, namun ia ingin mati di tanganmu.

Dan pada akhirnya kau menyerah, tidak kuasa menolak permohonannya.

Dengan menguatkan tekad kau pun mencoba mendekapnya lagi, dengan mulut pistol yang kembali terarah di jantungnya yang semu.

Kau seka air matamu, berharap dapat memandangnya dengan jelas untuk yang terakhir kali, dan menyadari bahwa _Thanatos_lah yang kini terpantul dalam bayangan itu.

Ia bukan lagi _dirimu_ di balik cermin.

Sama sekali bukan, demikian suara hatimu menggema, begitu lemah.

Namun semua inderamu sudah tidak sepenuhnya berfungsi. Kau bahkan hampir tidak merasakan dinginnya pistol yang kau genggam itu di tanganmu.

Dan kau tidak menyadari, saat _dirimu_ sudah menjadi bayangan cermin yang biasa kau lihat, mulai memandu jari telunjukmu pada pelatuk pistol itu secara perlahan – lahan.

Tak ada argumen yang terucap dari bibirmu, matamu buta oleh pancaran semu dunia yang _dirimu_ sebutkan, sempurna.

Aliran darahmu yang semula mengalir deras bagai air terjun, kini kembali mengalir tenang saat kau dan bayanganmu bergerak dalam sebuah emosi dan ritme yang sama, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah cermin.

Dan sesuai keegoisanmu yang dulu, kau mendapatkan _dirimu_ lagi dalam dekapan kesempurnaan duniamu.

Benar, layaknya cermin sempurna tanpa cacat yang berdiri begitu tegap, yang kau pahami kebenaran mutlaknya.

Bahwa ia tidak akan mungkin berbohong.

Bahwa apa yang kau lihat hanyalah kau seorang.

Bahwa semua pergerakan tubuhnya, emosinya, dan segala pantulan ritmenya yang kau tangkap di sudut matamu, adalah pemikiranmu.

Dan saat kau terlena, kembali memasuki dunia yang sempurna itu,

kau sudah membungkam suara hatimu, dan meyakini bahwa yang kau lihat adalah murni pantulan dirimu—tanpa menyadari bahwa cermin itu telah berputar, memperlihatkan kau sebagai pantulan _dirimu_ yang lain.

Dan bagai sebuah karma, kau tak pernah peduli sampai detik terakhir bahwa kaulah yang dikendalikannya—hingga terdengar bunyi pistol menusuk kedua telingamu.

Dan saat tersadar air matamu telah kembali mengalir deras, menyesali hal yang sama sekali tak sanggup untuk kau ingat sedikitpun.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**

* * *

Author's note: **setelah sekian dekade lamanya saya kembali menghantui site ini. Kekhawatiran saya yang paling utama sebelum post fic ini adalah, klise. Jelas sekali. Minor spoiler di sini hanya adegan singkat penentuan ending P3**P** dengan alternatif Kaori Nagisa (yang _kabarnya_ adalah official name MShe) sebagai protagonistnya. Saya hanya ingin post fic ini sebagai, bookmark, bahwa diberikan pilihan gender karakter membuka perspektif lain yang berbeda, seberapa pun miripnya kedua orang itu.

Kaori di sini, kurang tegas, karena biar bagaimanapun antara Ryoji dan Kaori ada sedikit love interest (dalam berbagai arti) dan rasa keterikatan yang kuat. Sedikit berlebihan, mungkin, seakan Kaori tidak ada ketetapan hati, tapi ini salah satu cara untuk menunjukan bahwa saya terkesan sekali tentang penggambaran hubungan mereka berdua. Entah karena Akira Ishida tepat untuk menjadi VA Ryoji & Minato, atau saya yang terlalu sensitif (haha...), yang jelas P3**P** jadi salah satu list favorit game saya dengan choice gender.

Ah... mataku masih membutuhkan tisu... hiks... (TT_TT)

Akhirnya saya bisa sedikit bernafas lega dari tumpukan laporan, untuk sementara waktu. Selama waktu senggang ini saya masih berencana meneruskan karir (?) di site ini. Haha, maaf ya, karena sepertinya baru saja kalian mengadakan pesta syukuran berkurangnya reviewer sangat-kurang-ajar-seperti-saya, eh sekarang saya ternyata.... balik lagi! xD

Last words, saya merasa karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan laporan, bahasa fic ini jadi sangat terkontaminasi! Kemampuan saya berkarat! (walaupun sebenarnya dari awal ngga berkilau - kilau amat) ...Review ditunggu~

_Regards, _**Iwanishi Nana**.


End file.
